Faster Than Angels Fly
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: Some people believe in things like love at first sight, true love and happily ever after. But none of those describe the way your heart burns, as if the fires of hell were lit inside it, when your other half is suddenly gone.


Modern day Romeo and Juliet

Shots skitter across the dusty road and ricochet off stone outcroppings.  
"Take dis Bat'ards!" Remy tosses a handful of charged playing cards at the two helicopters above him.

American Tragedy

They hit blowing up one of the propeller and sending a copter spiraling towards earth.  
Remy's eyes widen as he realizes where it's headed, right towards him.

Low rent, high-rise lovers who met at the end of Coronado Street

His life flashes before his eyes in snips and flashes coming to linger on the green eyed southern belle who holds his heart.

Crucifix wrought in California Gold

"Noooo! Remy! Remy listen to meh! Ya gotta stay awake, kay? You're gonna be ok."  
He locks in on her eyes. "I love you Marie."  
"Don't you dare Swamp Rat! Don't you dare die on me!"  
His last view is of her angry tears falling towards him and turning into stars.

Two worlds bound to collide

The man known as Wolverine puts a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kid. He wouldn't want this to eat you up."  
She looks up at him with the saddest green eyes he's ever seen. "Too late for that Logan." The girl's eyes glow red and she shakes him off. "I'm gonna track dem bat'ards down an kill dem like they killed moi amor." She takes off running and then turns around at the gate.  
Logan can see the desperate, feral look in her eyes. He steps forward to stop her but she's already gone, only a faint "Bye Logan, desole" echoing through his head.

Heaven can't help you if you go faster than angels fly

A blue germen watches silently from his balcony. "Godspeed sister." He murmurs fervently.

Well they burned the candle at both ends as they danced into the flame

"De X-men don trust moi Chere cause Remy's a thief n' a traitor, an moi famili don trust moi cause Remy's an X-men an a traitor."  
"Ah trust you Remy LeBeau."

Making love an making plans driving Mother Mary insane

"We go to Monte Carlo fer de weekend, how bout dat Roguey?"  
"Hmmm. Ah'd rather go parachuting, without the parachute."  
"As long as yo catch me on the way down, Chere, whatever yo want."

Strong as the beads of a rosary

"Dear Fadter, Please keep Rogue safe und please bring her to her senses quickly. Danke, Amen."

She stands over the cowering man. "Don't yo know better than to mess with a bitch's mate?" she snarls at him as she runs him through with three bone claws.  
Collapsing against the wall for a moment she moans. "Der's so many voices in here! Ah can't think, Remy." "Revenge." Hoisting herself up she lopes off through the city.

Never to young to die

"It seems that you over estimated me, Rogue." The feral sneers. "Too bad your boyfriend wasn't as indestructible as me."  
A red haze clouds her vision and she leaps forward to attack.

Some souls only know one speed, faster than angels fly.

She is too angry, too reckless, and too far gone to realize he is dead and she's surrounded.

Ghost haunted barrio in Hollywood

"To bad the boss want us to kill you sweets. I like your style."  
The last bit of reason flees her and she snarls at them.  
He holds his hands out. "Now look, it's nothing personal. You're too big a wild card to leave running around and besides you keep killing the help.

Graffiti stained wailin' wall

He gestures to the bloodstains splattered across a blue cross spray-painted on the concrete wall as if to say 'see it's in your best interest to let us kill you quickly'.

Dead end street gang up to no good, out to make a retribution call

The Logan in her rises to the challenge. Pyro lights fire in the palms of her hands and Carol raises her off the ground a few inches. Kitty is shoved to the back protesting the coming fight and Remy is torn between yelling at her to get the hell out of here and lending his powers to her to give her a better chance.

Sweet innocence caught in crossfire's fate

Rogue shakes her head trying to regain control of her thoughts and something snaps around her wrist. Her head is suddenly empty. She cocks her head and looks inquisitively at the men in front of her, childlike.

Too late to draw the line

"Didn't expect that did you girl?" the teleporter grins.

Bullets can blow your dreams away faster than angels fly

Another man cocks his gun, takes aim and fires. It tears through the body that suddenly is devoid of invulnerability, flight, phasing, healing, enhanced senses, claws, enhanced agility, empathy, night vision, kinetic charging, fire, and absorption abilities. A ragged hole opens up right next to the heart punching through the large vein there.

But they were still holding hands when all hell broke loose

Someone detaches the collar from her wrist, laughing. Big mistake.  
But instead she smiles at the man kneeling next to her. "Remy you're all right." He grabs her hand. "No Remy's not ok chere. N' yo not either. Yo need to call up Wolverine's powers." Instead she calls up his. The cement begins to glow where her arm is lying.  
"Whoa! What's going on!" one of the men screams. The fuchsia light expands and flexes, then leaps outward and charges the men brighter and brighter.

Broke loose

Their screams are cut off in the explosion that follows but she doesn't notice.

They both left this world with more than most true lovers do

"See Remy, they wont hurt anyone ever again." She smiles at him tiredly.  
He buries his nose in her shirt and breaths deeply. "Remy love yo Marie, he never wanted to have dat happen to yo."  
"We're together now Rems. That's all that matters."

Well they burned the candle at both ends as they danced into the flame

"DNA analysis on, parts, found in the explosion revealed that all of the victims were connected with the murder of one Remy LeBeau. One of them, a girl by the name of Marie Darkholme was his fiancé. The other five were all suspects in LeBeau's death."

Danced into the flame

Kurt shuts off the television. "Why Rogue? Why did you have to go after them on your own?"

Making love and making plans driving Mother Mary insane

Logan kneels in front of their headstones. "Kid, I know you had so much you wanted to do and Gumbo I didn't approve of you much but I knew you were going to treat Marie right-" A single tear falls on the polished granite before he stalks away.

Strong as the beads of a rosary

"Got please vatch over them, vherever they are now in your kingdom."

Never to young to die

Marie kneels next to the young, pink haired, mutant. "We'll take care of you sugah, won't we Remy." He crouches down next to them. "O course. We're yo family now petite. An we'll stay that way till yo other family gets here."

Some souls only know one speed, faster than angels fly

A/N I fell asleep writing this last night and my laptop's battery was so low this morning that I thought the entire thing was gone but luckily I retrieved it. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. I thought the song Faster than Angels Fly by Big and Rich would make the perfect outline for a Romy fic, what do you think of it?


End file.
